powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Mogura
is a violet auxiliary Zyuoh Cube modeled after a mole. It forms the right ankle of Wild ZyuohKing, the lower right ankle of Wild Tousai King and the left hand of Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Overview Instead of a number, Cube Mogura is emblazoned with an exclamation point (!). This is to signify that although this is a Zyuoh Cube, it is not one of the six King's Credentials. Its weapon is a mouth mounted drill that it uses both to attack and to tunnel through the ground. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 9, 11-19, 21, 22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 29-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-44, 46-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! History Asleep underground, Cube Mogura was awakened when it became entangled in the roots of the Deathgalien Player Hanayaida's Cannibalbulb. Proceeding to call out to anyone whom could hear, Mogura is able to reach Sela due to her super-sensitive hearing, leading the Zyuohgers to realize that they were trapped in Hanayaida's recurring nightmare and break free. Emerging to destroy the plant before it could devour the Zyuohgers and the world, Cube Mogura allowed itself to be wielded by ZyuohWild to defeat the enlarged Hanayaida and then joined the Zyuohgers as their newest ally, making fast friends with Cube Kirin. Alongside Cube Kirin, Cube Mogura joined the six primary Zyuoh Cubes in forming Wild ZyuohKing, allowing the Zyuohgers to overcome and destroy the giant Massacre Machine Gift. Led by Tusk, the Zyuohgers brought forth both ZyuohWild and ZyuohKing armed with the Mogura Drill and Kirin Bazooka respectively to face the enlarged Hattena with ZyuohKing quickly opening fire on the giant hat only for him to evade Kirin Bazooka's firepower before attaching to ZyuohKing's head, resulting in Leo and Sela losing control as Hattena comandeered ZyuohKing with the Kirin Bazooka himself, opening fire on ZyuohWild. Tusk took charge, however, and quickly turned the tables by outmaneuvering Hattena as ZyuohWild leapt forward with the Mogura Drill piercing Hattena, thus forcing him off ZyuohKing. Combining the Zyuoh Cubes into Wild ZyuohKing, the Zyuohgers quickly finished Hattena with the Zyuoh Dynamic Strike. Along with Cube Kirin, Cube Mogura complimented the ZyuohWild Special formation whose body was made up of four primary Zyuoh Cubes as opposed to three. Anticipating Bangray's deception as they arrive to trade Cube Whale for Yamato's return at Mutsume Valley, the Zyuohgers had Cube Mogura allow them to escape undeground from a laser beam fired by the Yaban Great piloted by Quval, momentarily convincing both Yamato and Bangray that they had been killed before quickly returning from behind, catching Bangray off-guard and freeing Yamato. Cube Mogura later joined with all the Zyuoh Cubes as the Zyuohgers formed the ultimate combination, Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King, for the first time. Mogura Drill Cube Mogura is able to change into the which ZyuohWild can use in any of its combinations to perform the finisher, the nature of which changes depending on which combination is using it. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 9, 12, 21, 34-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-43, 46-48 Additional Formations ZyuohWild Mogura Drill ZyuohWild 6*2*3 Mogura Drill The first combination of ZyuohWild to equip the Mogura Drill. In this combination, ZyuohWild spins like a top to build up momentum before charging forward to bore through the opponent. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 9, 41 ZyuohWild (6*5*4) Mogura Drill ZyuohWild's default combination equipped with the Mogura Drill. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 12. Wild ZyuohKing Cube Mogura forms the right ankle of Wild ZyuohKing. Appearances References Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) !